The rating challenge (IBC-13 goes head-to-head with ABS-CBN and GMA-7)
September 21, 2013 The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, the sequestered TV station is now set for the boob tube battle. Relaunch a new lineup of shows which will compete head on with the shows of ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 are the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry has been a pioneer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. Ironically, the man who put IBC at number 3, Boots Anson-Roa is now a president and CEO of its competitor gains the top position. "While producing our own local programs, the services of top stars and talents under the contracts with the dominant channels. Those that are free from the movie outfits charge excessively talent fees through TV broadcast," he says. The changes in programming are in line with the thrust of IBC-13's new management group to gain the network's number 3 position. The group is headed by IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez and sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor has grown into a phenomenon. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or IBC, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 53rd anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. Add to this the add-on values like creative merchandising, brand-bugs, built-into-the-program credits. Viewed increase in number growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable masses. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, Sic O'Clock News, TODAS, The Sharon Cuneta Show, See-True, Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, among others. Now, The Kapinoy Network aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically of innovative and creative core intact. The home network of the television programs like the PBA and NBA basketball games. The goal for creating this show was to increase the commercial value of the government-owned IBC-13, which was up for sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts. IBC News and Current Affairs' line-up of the network's long-running flagship news program Express Balita, airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. Anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go against the formidable primetime rivals TV Patrol and 24 Oras at the same timeslot, according to TV ratings provider Kantar Media. Also, the late-night national newscast News Team 13 airs weeknights at 11 p.m., anchored by Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro against Bandila and Saksi. The weekend edition of Express Balita Weekend with anchors Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier, which airs Saturdays and Sundays at 12 midnight. IBC-13 has also featuring the showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star with new hosts are Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay every Saturday 2:30 p.m. against Showbiz Inside Report and Startalk. Meanwhile, actress Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo has been the drama series Safe In The Arms of Love, a primetime romantic teleserye weeknights at 9:30 p.m. The network will also launching La Madrastra, the newest primetime telenovela in the country and which introduced Mexican star Victoria Ruffo to the Filipino audience of watching nightly drama shows. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar hosting the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays 7-8 p.m.) with a judges are Gino Padilla, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Dingdong Avanzado. The Kapinoy stars of It's Partytime, IBC-13's Sunday noontime musical variety show hosted by singers are Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Rachel Alejandro and Gino Padilla. It's Partytime also competes directly with rivals ASAP 18, which is hosted by singers Gary Valenciano, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Vina Morales and Martin Nievera and Sunday All Stars with Regine Velasquez, Christian Bautista, Jaya and Janno Gibbs. Just recently, three of IBC-13's primetime shows won four of the highest awards given by a world organization- the PMPC Star Awards, The UPLB Isko't Iska't Broadcast Choice Awards, Golden Screen TV Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Anak TV Seal Awardee and KBP Golden Dove Awards. The Weakest Link, home the Best Game Show award and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, garnered the two top awards: Best TV Game Show and Best Game Show Host for Christopher de Leon and Richard Yap of The Weakest Link won Best Game Show Host who was also nominated and considered a top contender. Born to be a Superstar also won Best Reality Talent Search in last year's KBP Golden Dove Awards. One of the most consistent nominees and winners, almost every year, is the phenomenal, the lone-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS, top-rating sitcom Goin' Bukol Pwede, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Whattaboys, kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, best drama series are Frijolito, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Sandy's Romance, Joey & Teysi, Noel @ Late Night, Showbiz Star, Cooltura, Lunch Break, KapinoyLand, Chinatown TV and It's Partytime. The former employee of ABS-CBN, Mr. Garcia his new post with the television of IBC Sales and Marketing explained their plans and programs for the station. In the overall station ratings and rankings, Channel 13 dominated the daytime and late-night programming and had its audience share of the primetime audience. KapinoyLand, Winx Club, Lunch Break, Kapinoy Cinema, Frijolto and TODAS Kids sustained Channel 13's hold of the daytime (6 a.m. to 6 p.m.) slot. Channel 13 ranked third in the primetime slot with its top-rating programs Express Balita, The Weakest Link, PBA and Safe In The Arms Of Love are ranking the number in the television ratings, besting even top-rating programs like DMZ-TV, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Dear Heart, Superstar Circle, Whattaboys, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, ONE FC, Sunday Sinemaks and It's Partytime. IBC-13 as the counter-programming strategy, with the station airing completely different shows from its competitor with home to the PBA and NBA basketball. The Kapinoy Network has been airing new soap operas to compete against ABS-CBN and GMA are the soap operas as well as its Japanese cartoons. When Laurenti Dyogi introducing a new post as the network's new chief entertainment content officer, his program of action included giving in to the viewers in more drama programs. "The network had been content with being number 2. My marching orders for the employees now is to gain the strong number 3 position, and want the programs to be more comparative of counter-programming to fight. Offering more soaps like teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, telenovela La Madrastra and Koreanovela Glory Jane. The result of the changes has been most encouraging, say the station's top honchos. According to Mr. Canoy, big sales of IBC-13 with a 50% net increase of privatization of the PCGG government. According to Ms. Boots, management has been gearing up for more aggressive productions. "There has been a human resources and the management process to create the support foundation for a more aggressive content production" she said. "IBC-13 has evolved into a leading television station, more competition and also able to compete in entertainment. There has been in our drama productions and talent management producing new programs while introducing a new generation of faces. The current changes in programming are executed by a production committee headed by Mr. Ocampo Cruz. The committee meets tackles everything from ratings and market production of new shows particularly in drama genre. "This is one area where we are most compared (with ABS-CBN and GMA). Historically, IBC focused on dramas, comedies and sports gearing towards. We realized to develop the talents in drama shows)," Mr. Canoy said. Starting this week, from Monday to Friday, IBC-13 will be airing dramas (three local soap operas, telenovelas and asianovelas) namely mini-series Carita de Angel (6 p.m.), the primetime news program Express Balita (6:30 to 7:30 p.m.), the top-rated game show The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 7:30 to 8:30 p.m.), the most romantic teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love (weeknights 9:30 p.m.), telenovela La Madrastra (10 p.m.) and a Koreanovela Glory Jane (10:30 p.m.). ABS CBN and GMA has the network's flagship news programs of TV Patrol and 24 Oras and airing the 6 soap operas, also from Monday to Friday. Mr. Canoy believes that the strength of IBC-13 has always been in its news and current affairs programming, which is why the network is determined to improve its infrastructure in key areas outside Metro Manila. That way regional stations can come up with their own news programs. According to Mr. Canoy, there has been tremendous growth in advertising sales for news and public affairs programs. "I've been studying the history of sales impressed that the growth of sales in news and current affairs programs has outstripped the growth in entertainment (programs), which reflects that the advertisers have accepted their strengths," he said. Once the infrastructure outside Metro Manila is placed, Mr. Canoy is confident that the regional stations in Cebu, Davao, Iloilo and Baguio will be able to produce local shows. "It would require a huge investment, it will also depend on advertisers - willing the rates to advertise in local channels," Mr. Caoy said. IBC-13 is also also looking into marketing its soap operas in other countries, with the programs dubbed in the country's local language. It is also the international channels are Global IBC and INN International, so that Filipinos abroad can have access to IBC-13 shows.